Of Video Games and Healing Wings
by LegendOfZeldaFreak
Summary: In which Pit doesn't like being bored, and Pittoo really does care. One-shot. For grovyrosegirl's sibling contest.


Pit was bored. It all narrowed down to that eventually.

He had been locked in what could be described as "his room" and not been let out since the accident with Palutena and the Chaos Kin. Even when the angel had made his anger and frustration clear by bursting anyone near him's eardrums, they had ignored him.

He had tried distracting himself of course. Watching TV (Nothing good on), playing video games (No fun by yourself), sleeping like he was supposed to (Restless), and drawing (He was really a horrible artist) had all done nothing.

So he was bored, dangit.

Of course, he could easily fly up and out of the window at the top of the room. That is if his wings weren't still healing. And he could fly without help in the first place. Stupid wings.

Bored.

Maybe something good had come on the television since the- Pit checked the clock- three and a half minutes he had last checked it. It was worth a try. He plopped down on the infirmary-like bed and turned on the electronic. Nothing on.

Bored.

Pit hadn't tried singing. That was one of his favorite pass times! But alas, as soon as the first few words were out of his mouth, someone fell to the ground in agony. Maybe Pit just wasn't good at singing.

Bored.

Viridi hadn't wanted to speak with him at all. In fact, she hadn't even come to see if he was okay personally. When he had woke up, she had all but beat him back into a coma. Yells of things like, "YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" had been heard miles away. But Pit supposed that was her way of showing her concern.

Bored.

Palutena was out of the question, too. The goddess had been the one to lock him in there, after all. Not to mention she was probably healing and resting from the ordeal too. She had been possessed, after all, for a very long time.

Bored.

* * *

Pittoo wasn't there because he was genuinely worried. He didn't like his counterpart. He was there because he wanted to make sure his work to save Pit wasn't in vain. Maybe he'd even kill the idiot while he couldn't stop him.

He most certainly was not secretly near the goddess of light's temple, debating whether or not to just barge inside. And he definitely did not feel sad or rejected when they shut the door on his face the first time.

That would just be silly, of course.

It didn't take the dark angel very long to find the room Pit was in. There were several exhausted guards posted outside the door to make sure the captor didn't get away, and a few were holding their ears as if some terrible sound had pierced them.

Must've been Pit's singing.

Pitoo had relieved them of their duty and unlocked the door using the key he had acquired from one of the guards. Pit looked like he was trying to juggle while balanced on top of an exercise ball, and the two boys just stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. Then, of course, Pit fell on his face.

"P-Pittoo!" he sang (Not literally, of course. Even Pittoo couldn't handle that.). "I can't believe you came to see me! This is so exciting!"

Pittoo put his hand up to stop the incoming hug, and replied dryly, "I thought I told you not to call me that. And I'm leaving anyway, so don't get too happy, you moron."

And then there was that look. Sadness, dejectedness, and a lost puppy look all into one.

Of course Pittoo wouldn't have stayed if he had anything- ANYTHING- to do. That look didn't make him sympathetic at all.

Of course not.

* * *

"So Super Smash Bros it is?"

"Why don't you say brothers instead of bros? It's weird."

"You're weird!"

"That was a weak comeback."

"You're a weak comeback!"

"Never mind. Besides, you only want to play it because you're in it."

"Yeah, but that makes it, like, a gajillion times better!"

"No, it's a stupid game."

"Are you chickening out?"

"Please tell me you don't think I'll fall for that."

"Bawk, bawk, bawk!"

"Pit."

"Bawk!"

"Pit, stop it right no-"

"BAWKBAWKBAWKBAWKBAWKBAWKB-"

"Fine! For the love oft just put the stupid game in!"

* * *

Neither would admit to the screaming, cussing (In Pittoo's case; Pit never swore), punching, and violence towards the TV that followed. The two were very mannered about the ordeal, and the loser politely clapped for the winner when they emerged victorious. The winner was always very humble (No "IN YOUR FACE!"s were exchanged, don't be absurd!) and told the loser how well they'd done.

That was even if they admitted to the ordeal. Pittoo had a reputation to keep up and playing video games with the good guys was not something he did. Plus, Palutena probably didn't approve of Pit talking with his doppelgänger, no matter what he did as of late.

But Pit could safely say he wasn't bored anymore.

* * *

**AN: I wrote this at midnight last night, so it may seem a bit odd...**

**Also, yes, SSBB does exist in this world. He played Metroid, and that's by Nintendo too so I just thought, why not? **

**Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
